Harry's new life
by MattRobe1717
Summary: During the summer between Harry's Fourth and Fifth year thinks were going as they always did for the bo who live Horible. But all that changes when at the beginning of the holiday he finds he's a Metamorphamagus with out realy finding out he's a metamorphamagus do to the fact that he had no idea what that was. Powerful Harry, Independent Harry, Gray Harry, Harry/Tonks I don'town HP
1. Narorated Prolouge

Sitting the darkness of his "room" at Number Four Private Drive Surrey was a young man deathly thin, battered & bruised, and worked to near unconsciousness. A man every one thought was he was living in glory be pampered and and given his every wish.

Now let me stop here and explain somethings your probably thinking 'Hay mister narrator third person talking guy if he is treated so badly. HOW COULD ANY ONE THINK HE WAS TREATED LIKE A KING?!' Well let me tell you why. Because this mans name is Harold James Potter known to his kind as the boy-who-lived. And despite all of my boring talk,Harold or Harry as he likes to be called, is only fourteen nearly fifteen. Now you might think he'd be classed as a child or a teen still yes. Well that was all stripped away from him the minute he stepped into the wizerding world. The world wear he belonged not with some magic hating muggles.

Now before I go off track and keep ranting about how this could happen we should get back to the story shan't we. Now were was I? ...Ah yes the part were Harry was stuck with those dreadful muggles the Derslies (take my miss spelling their name as my pure undying disgust for them). Now unannounced to our heroes antagonists he had just learned he another ability. If he concentrated hard enough he could change his appearance. But the more he practiced the ability the faster he got. Now he could change any part of his body and keep it there indefinitely even a revelation spell couldn't change him back as every change makes is permanent he could even change his gender if wanted to without a second thought. And for some unknown reason he seemed to like being in the opposite sex. Plus every time he changed from he to she (this is intended for when he switches gender which will be often so get used to me switching the pronouns every now and then) her a carbon copy of his mother Lily Potter. For some reason his opposite form had very very different personality then Harry. So he decided to further separate his male and his female form by giving his female form a different name so he chose the name Lilian or Lilly to honor her mother. And the more she stayed a girl the more she didn't want to go back. Also every time he switched he found his clothing insufficient to both sex's so he transfigured his cloths wandlessly (something hes been working on for a year and a half mind you) to take the proper shape and form to both his and her satisfaction while conjuring the needed needed items for his female form and stored and locked them away in his trunk so his relative the Derslies couldn't get to them.

Another thing that has been happening is that Harry and his female for Lilian have been having a hard time trusting his friends from the wizerding school , Hogwarts. Because they have not been trying to contact him. Now let me explain his/her situation. The previous year ,his fourth year out seven to be in fact, the tri wizard tournament was held and he was the uninvited fourth wizard who would be competing. The media took to the news stands and immediately started to slander his name in every way possible till the whole school hated him, Even his so called friend Ronald Bilious Weasley who he had been _friends_ with since the start of his first year at Hogwarts had turned his back on him. The only one who stuck by him was his other _friend_ Hermione Jane Granger and even that was minuscule. One the third and final task he had to go toe to toe with the one man that had caused all of his problems in the first place. A dark Lord buy the name of Lord Voldemort who had killed his mother in front of him. Alright getting off track so as I was saying he was dueling Voldemort right after he saw his fellow competitor and friend Cedric Diggory get hit with the Avada Kadeva spell other wise known as the killing curse. So they duked it out until Harry broke and ran for the port key and grabbed it returning to safety. Or so he thought days later the media once again went on a slander campaign for Young Harry. And even worse he was forced to go back to the Derslies and coap with his nightmares and the haunting of his friends death alone with no one to help him.

Now he/she is stuck there with no news no letters from his friends and he was being watched. Oh of course he didn't tell them he knew that they were there but hey their still there. Seeing him mope and do nothing about it. what he didn't know though was that his bad luck was about to change. It would change the moment he made eye contact with a pink haired aurror for the first time...


	2. Chapter 1

In the life of Harry Potter he has been manipulated, he has been stepped, pushed around, possessed by Voldemort, cut , bused, and last but certainly not least he's been lied to. Plus every summer his headmaster, Dumbledore, has repeatedly to his pathetic relatives house every year. Not only that but Voldemort who was suppose to dead was resurrected thanks to Worm tail the man who be trade his parents.

But things began to change at the start of the summer. Harry found that he had a knew power. This power allowed to take any shape he likes. He can even change his gender. A feet that he would have never been able to do. Not only can he change his gender he can cane into animals and inanimate objects. Not only that but he was also able to master wand-less magic after the first few days of the break a challenge he has been trying to beet since the start of his second year mind you. The weirdest part about all of his strange new powers would have to the fact that when he made a change that seemed to stay like permanently unless he changed again. Meaning he didn't seem to have a base form when he changed.

Then things became interesting because he decided to spend the first month of his summer in his female form which quite the change of pace do to the anatomy she had. So before she made the final decision to stay in this body he turned into an owl (that's right an owl) and flew to a muggle book store and bought a book on the female anatomy in a 20 year old woman form not to seem suspicious she had a collage student ID on her cloths. When she got home she changed into Harry. Several hours later he had read and absorbed all he needed to be female for the month. When he did make the change she couldn't deny the fact that she felt conferrable with her body. After she changed she decided to do it she look into the full body mirror and looked at herself for along time cataloging the different changes and how they should be cared for. She was about 5 ft 5 in, she had long shapely legs and silky smooth skin, she had red hair with hazel eyes, she had d cup breasts, and a cleanly shaven vagina, she had and hour glass figure and had a flat smooth belly that ended in a v, along with a nice round butt . All in all she was down right gorgeous. Four the first two weeks her change was quite fun. But lately she started to get extremely irritable so she started to put sanitation pads in her panties (which she transfigured with wand-less magic along with bras, dresses, blouses ,skirts , and feminine products. As well as transfiguring cloths for her Harry aspect to) and sure enough about 2 hours later she felt blood trickle from her vagina. After that particular experience she found her self to be very sensitive in both private areas. So she started to experiment and she had to admit these experiments felt really good.

However, from the interesting and the which feels good comes the fun because every time her aunt tried to find to her to force her make breakfast or do her chores all she had to do was hide in plain sight. And usually she just stepped into the trunk and turned into a piece of clothing. But sometimes she liked to annoy her Aunt and she turned into water in a bucket above the door. When she walked in she was spilled all over her Aunts body. The summer ended up being the best that he/she had, had in her life. But sadly like all good things it had to come to an end some how some way. And that night was that bad either, but it just ended it because Dumbledore thought he knew best to do with her life.


	3. Chapter 2

It was warm summer night in Private Drive the sun had just gone down and the creatures of the night have started to come. To spite all this a young Harry Potter was walking down a tunnel thinking. Thinking of how his friend hadn't been contacting him. How Dumbledore had guards on him but forbid them to go talk to him. He was in these kind of thoughts when he heard...

"Aw whats the matter Potty thinking about how you have no parents. How they can't be near or be with you ever again hmm." He said in a mocking voice. But just as he was about to open his mouth again he had a wand under one of his many chins with his cousin saying.

"If I ever catch you talking about my parents again I can and will kill no matter what the repercussions are. Do you understand Durslie?" He practically growled out. With his cousin shaking his head fervently. Right when he was about to put his wand away clouds started to appear and the temperature dropped his cousin started to panic thinking he was doing this he started to run away to his house. Which was a good idea on his part by the way because the thing that was making it like this was two dementors flying fight at him. Quickly he pulled out his wand and shouted..

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" With that a magnificent stag came barreling out of his wand and pierced the dementors strait through there rib cages. When it was he just sat there and waited. Waited for the letter stating that he would be expelled an his wand snapped. Not that he needed it or any thing if he wanted to he could just do wand-less magic to get what he wanted as far as magic goes. Sure enough an barn owl landed next to him he took the letter gave the owl a treat and opened the letter.

Dear Mister/Missus (yes we know what you there is an extra page after this to explain to what you are) Harold James Potter/ Lilith Alexandra Potter)

This letter is to inform you that you have broken the stature of use for underage magic. But do  
to your particular circumstance (You can age your self at will). You are here by exempt  
from any and all under age magic violation from to the distant future. That being said since your kind i so rare it has not been put to public record and never will be do to international law. Now I know you may be confused but I am going to explain. What you have is completely hereditary from both your Mother and Father that is the only way you could be what you are. Unlike what most believe your kind is completely immortal. No even the killing curse can get to them. So yes that does mean that your parents are alive however that have been at a maximum security hospital in a comma. The only way to wake them up is for the blood of their mate to touch their skin or the blood of heir child. In a few days you will receive a letter. Requiring you to appear at the Ministry in complete secrecy. You will be escorted to your mother and father. Once awakened you & your parents will be escorted to Potter Castle in Northern and by the way your kind is the "Gestaltwandler" or German for shapeshifter.

May you have a good day and rest of the holiday.

Sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic.

P.S your Voldemort cries have not gone unheard good luck this young man you'll need.

To say he was shocked was an understatement to say the least. He read the letter a minimum of three times before he comprehended what was going on. A smile broke out on his face as he walked back to private drive. When he entered the house he was immediately confronted with his uncles yells of.

"Boy! Get in here right now you FREAK!" He started thinking oh great what did I do now. As he entered the dining room he saw his uncles purple face. He thought, fucking great what ever I did I'll be locked in to my small ass room. Just fucking great.

"You dare endanger our son with your freakishness I have half a mind to beet you half to death and put you out on the streets! What do you have to say for yourself?" When his uncle was done he looked at his aunt and stated...

"Do you know what a dementor is?" Upon her fearful nod he continued. " For you two a dementor the foulest creature on earth it sucks the happiness out of you and strike you with all the bad ones. Dudley what we encountered out there was a baby by the looks of it and as they grow older the nastier their presences to humans whether they be witch or muggle and worst still that feeling only gets stronger when they get closer be glad told you to run when I did. Because by the looks of it was on a path to give a Kiss of death." When he was done the shocked faces of Vernon and Dudley were  
apparent. When Vernon spoke it had no malice, no anger, no tact, no venom, but it did have relief and a small amount of gratitude.

"Harry, Dudley please go to your rooms so your mother and I can converse we can figure out the situation tomorrow. Oh and Harry th..thank for sa..savi..ing Dudley." The  
later he said with a stutter.

A few hour later his Uncle came up with his Aunt and stated that they were going out to an award ceremony and that he could rome the house freely and help himself to leftovers from the fridge at his pleasure from now on for saving Dudley's life and soul "From those wretched creatures."

Shock Harry when a few hours later a barn owl on his window sill. When he opened it he to the letter gave the owl a treat and water and sent it on its way when he opened the letter he was shocked.

Dear Harry,

Harry wait till 11:00 pm to night don't fall asleep we're coming to get you don't worry Dumbledore will figure it out.

Remus

When he finished reading he was shocked they were coming to get him? Why didn't they come sooner those bastards. So he decided to mess with them a little he got undressed and turned into a Lillie. She then went to her and Harry's' trunk and got out a bra, panties, and a extremely form fitting dress. After that she made the room look like a girls. When was finished she put them on and conjured a dresser with a mirror on it along with a stool and sat down. Transfigure the last broken toys into a brush and make-up after doing such she started to brush her hair to were it was wavy and silky. But while she was doing this she put a notice me not and the fidelus charm (her version of course) on the door with  
her as the secret keeper. When the clock struck 11:01 she heard a crash down stairs and canceled the fidelus charm while putting on her make-up. And that is when the door opened to...


End file.
